Planetmeteos.com
planetmeteos.com was the official JP site for Meteos. As of ~October 5th, 2016, it has been taken down. However, most of the site can still be accessed through the Wayback Machine. The most recent version of the site is available here. Please note that these translations are literal, and they may not be accurate. They are provided by Google Translate, with some translation lightly modified to make sense. The actual Japanese text will also be provided. Summary The site, for lack of a better term, "starts" at the index page, where a large variety of pages can be selected to the left. The index features the gizmo seen on the front page of this wiki, a "Latest Notice" (最新のお知らせ) section provided just below it, functioning like what appears to be a blog. From top to bottom, the list of pages on the left are as follows... *'The Geolyte.' This Geolyte changes appearance on every page. On some pages, however (such as the Index), it won't appear at all, and is replaced by some Japanese text. When clicked, it brings you back to the index. *'Past Announcements'. (過去のお知らせ) This shows announcements that outdate the ones shown on the Index, as you might expect. Posts here date back to 2004, and contain a large variety of interesting information, including what appears to be a T-Shirt contest, Geolyte wallpapers for mobile phones, some early screenshots of the game, and more. *'Past update information.' (過去の更新情報) This is a changelog for the site. Each post details changes to the site at a given date, up until the most recent. *'Event report.' (イベントレポート) This page presumably contains news stories featuring Meteos, but it is not known exactly what this page contains at this time. *'Product Summary.' (製品概要) This page simply contains some information about the JP edition of the game, such as pricing, release date, etc. It also features a link to a high-quality picture of the JP Boxart. *'List of meteos supporters stores.' (メテオス応援店舗リスト) This page appears to simply keep track of what stores sold Meteos. This includes their name and location, as of around 2005. *'Story: Prologue' (Story：プロローグ) This page features the story to Meteos. Oddly, the translated version of this story is eerily similar to the one shown in the METEOS Book under the Prologue section. *'Story: Star Trip' (Story：スタートリップ) This page gives a overall story for Star Trip. Again, this is incredibly similar to the Mission section of the METEOS Book. *'Introduction of alien and planet.' (宇宙人くんと惑星の紹介) This page offers links to short descriptions of each planet. This reveals a lot of interesting information, such as how Suburbion and it's many ships seem to be falling into a sort of civil war. *'Waku Waku star tour.' (わくわく星間ツアーズ) This page, like the one about, offers additional information on planets in Meteos. However, this information is more in-depth and reveals some gameplay information about them, unlike the other page. The planets here are as follows, left to right, top to bottom (sort of). **Meteo **Bavoom **Vubble **Freaze **Jeljel **Mekks **Brabbit **Geolyte **Boggob **Megadom **Grannest **Hotted **Wiral **Gravitas **Forte **Globin **Hevendor *'The size of alien kun.' (宇宙人くんのおおきさ) This page contains an interesting size chart, showing all of the natives (besides Hevendorians, Thirnovans, Brabbiters and Wiralons) next to each other, followed by a more proper series of charts, showing their sizes in order and proportion to each other. *'Planet Meteos.' (惑星メテオス) This page contains some additional information on Meteo, and how it behaves in Star Trip. *'Planet Popularity Vote Ranking.' (惑星人気投票ランキング) This page shows a chart detailing the most popular planets to the least, along with those planets' positions on the last two polls. Interestingly, Bavoom's title and icon are missing from the chart. *'Geojiki.' (ジオちしき) This section contains interesting gameplay tips and hints, presented in a small dialogue box from a Geolyte. *'Treasured data collection.' (秘蔵データ集) This link leads to a series of confirmations asking whether or not the viewer will regret looking at what is inside. Within this category is essentially a complete walkthrough for the JP version of Meteos, including fusion recipes, gift requirements, each of the Star Trip endings, and more. *'How To Play' (あそびかた) This leads to a simple manual of how to play Meteos. *'Technique' (テクニック) A page containing links to a wide variety of strategies and techniques related to launching Meteos. The most recent one was posted on the 11th of March, 2005. *'Star Trip' (スタートリップ) This links to a series of pages containing information on the Metamo Ark (including it's size) and how each of the possible Star Trip routes works. *'Communication battle.' (通信対戦) This page links to several other pages detailing how multiplayer in Meteos works. From top to bottom, the images link to standard multiplayer (where everyone has Meteos), Download Play (where only you have Meteos), and how to send demos. There is also a fourth image in the stack, but it does not link to anything, and its purpose is unknown. *'Synthesis room.' (合成室) This page gives an overview on the fusion mechanics of Meteos, what color each variety of Meteos is, and how to fuse items. Clicking a small link on the bottom of the page will present additional information on Rare Meteos, albeit sparse. *'Item' (アイテム) This page describes the purpose of each item, along with a picture of each. *'Time Attack' (タイムアタック) This page contains information on the Time War mode. Aside from summarizing each rule set, it also illustrates the difference between Hevendor's normal Meteos lineup and its Time War lineup. *'Challenge' (チャレンジ) This page contains information and basic strategies to use in Deluge mode. Strangely, the planet selection screen shown depicts that Bavoom was the second planet unlocked, instead of Firim, among others. The next several links lead to a page containing flash videos, with the viewer directed towards a specific one depending on the link clicked. The list items below describe the videos. *'Opening Movie' (オープニングムービー) Though tihs presumably contained the opening movie to Meteos, hence the name, the video is no longer avaliable. A transcript can be read by clicking a link just below the video. *'Play movie collection.' (プレイムービー集) This link leads to an interesting collection of videos recorded in earlier versions of the game. Each video is named by it's above, mint-colored title. **'Planet Defense Picture ver.050124. '(惑星防衛映像ver.050124) This video contains interesting gameplay footage of various planets in this order. ***Geolyte ***Anasaze ***Firim ***Freaze ***Mekks ***Forte ***Bavoom ***Oleana ***Jeljel ***Gravitas ***Layazero ***Megadom ***Boggob ***Hevendor ***Dawndus ***Florias ***Gigagush ***Grannest ***Brabbit ***Luna = Luna ***Yooj OldGameOver.png|Old Game Over screen, with shaking text and no red tint. OldMeteosExplosions.png|Old Meteos explosions. **It also showcases some differences between this version and the final version, such as planets not flashing when hit with Meteos, Meteos having a different explosion graphic (and the same graphic being used both in planetary collision and twinkling off into space), the cheering sound effect being missing, a different Game Over screen, different Results screen music, and more. **'"Meteos" menu picture' (『メテオス』メニュー映像) A video going through and showing several items in the main menu, including an older version of the Sounds room. **'One day Forte star person' (フォルテ星人のある日) A video showing some early gameplay of Forte. Note that its Meteos design is slightly altered, specifically in the instance of its Zoo Meteos. *'TV commercial' (テレビCM) As the name implies, this is a Japanese television commercial for Meteos. It features a sort of sing-along at the start of the commercial. *'Play' (あそびかた) This video is a gameplay tutorial, showcasing how Meteos works, basic gameplay and tactics, how to activates items, and other basic concepts. *'Playing for ultra beginners' (超初心者用あそびかた) Despite the name, this is a quick montage of gameplay clips. Video clip links end here. *'Otakari big introduction & great recruitment '(おたより大紹介&大募集) Though this is quite obviously a collection of messages that can be viewed by clicking their respective page numbers, their purpose is unknown at this time. *'Universe Funny Editor DX' (宇宙おもしろエディターDX) This links to the launch page for the Collage Generator. As of the shutdown of the site, it is no longer available. More information is on the Collage Generator article. *'Space Funny Work Great Introduction' (宇宙おもしろ作品大紹介) A repository of user-submitted collages made using the Collage Generator, containing 2,549 individual collages. *'Download' (カベガミダウンロード) Leads to a page of wallpapers displaying the various planet landscapes available in several sizes, and with alternate Meteos titles on each ones. *'Banner Download' (バナーダウンロード) Links to an image of a banner for Meteos, likely intended for use on other sites. Beneath it are two links, one for the normal site and one to a "mobile" version of the site that simply redirects back to the main index. *'Blinking Planet GIF.' Does not have a known proper name. Upon clicking, leads to a 404 directing the user back to the index. It's purpose is unknown. Category:Media